Various types of wireless fire detection systems are known. In many of these systems, modules such as fire, smoke or gas detectors are coupled.
For instance, there is known a wireless fire detection system using a cascading wave communication protocol which works on the principle of data aggregation. The system is designed for use with compatible intelligent fire systems using proprietary communication protocols. The system translates device coding from the radio domain to communication loop address recognized by the Control and Indicating Equipment (CIE). Radio frequency communication is established using the cascading wave communication protocol providing a deterministic redundant communication without congesting the network in high traffic scenarios.
Such known wireless fire detection system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The wireless fire detection system 13 is connected to a wired fire detection system 11 via at least one gateway 12. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the wireless fire detection system can include a plurality of network devices. As a non exhaustive list, such devices can include a plurality of wireless detectors 13-1 and a plurality of wireless call points 13-2. A configuration device 14 is available for system configuration and maintenance.
There is an ongoing need to reduce the costs of installing and maintaining such wireless fire detection system. There is also an ongoing need to be able to conveniently and cost-efficiently modify the configuration of such wireless fire detection system, due to e.g. remodelling or expansion of a monitored region.
Specifically, in order to guarantee complete control of the network configuration, the wireless network must be designed off line either by an expert operator or by taking advantage of some computer aided methods that—knowing the characteristics of the building where the wireless fire detection system is going to be installed and the position of the devices—will generate a network configuration that accomplishes the tasks of optimizing the system performance, satisfying network design constraints, and optimizing network robustness, thereby keeping into account the network devices' transmission range and installation site environmental attenuations.
At the end of the network design phase, network parameters (such as links configuration, communication channels and sync word) must be separately downloaded into each network device. Since the network devices are usually manually programmed by means of a special tool capable to communicate with each of them, the network devices must be in its communication range and the expert operator must program each network device before to install it. Therefore, configuration of the wireless network is a time consuming process and lacks user-friendliness.